


But I Heard the Dessert is Pretty Good Too

by LadyXana



Series: Doctors Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana
Summary: A follow up of the first part of this series. Sara comes home after a long shift at the Hospital and things happen :)Enjoy!





	But I Heard the Dessert is Pretty Good Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lnaccari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnaccari/gifts).

When Sara gets home it’s already close to two in the morning. She closes the apartment door behind her and carefully places her keys on the small wooden bowl next to it, trying not to make too much noise. Making her way into the living room she stops in front of the couch, smiling down at the woman soundly asleep on top of it and wrapped up in her favourite soft blanket.

She kneels down and moves some strands of honey blonde hair away from her sleeping face, pressing a light kiss against her fiancée’s forehead. Ava stirs slightly, her brows starting to furrow. In a few seconds Sara is met with a pair of greyish-blue orbs staring back at her, slowly blinking the sleep away.

“Babe... You’re home,” the taller blonde rasps out, a small smile covering her face, “What time is it?”

“It’s late, beautiful. You should be asleep in bed, you’ll be complaining about back pain in the morning,” Sara whispers, pressing a second kiss to her forehead.

Ava leans into it, sighing. She extends her left hand and cups Sara’s cheek, “Hm... I don’t wanna move, I’m so comfy,” she slurs with an adorable pout on her lips, “Cuddle with me,” Ava asks, laying fully on her back and holding the blanket open so Sara can slide in under it.

“Come here,” she pats her stomach and waits for the smaller blonde to move. Sara chuckles as she stands up and takes off her shoes and jacket, placing them by the armchair next to the couch. After doing that she walks back next to Ava and lays on top of her, her head instantly going to rest on the blonde’s chest.

The taller woman places the blanket to cover both of them, her right hand going to Sara’s hair, threading lightly through it while her other hand places itself on her fiancée’s small back, holding her tightly against her.

“I love hearing your heart beating,” Sara whispers, placing a kiss on the skin above her heart, “It is soothing.”

“I know my love,” Ava sighs, tracing small circles on the smaller blonde’s skin, “Rough night?”

Sara doesn’t express any words, instead choosing to simply nod her head which is enough for Ava to understand. That is one of the reasons why Sara loves Ava so much, the fact that she does not pressure her into talking. The fact that they can just lay together in silence, bodies pressed against one another. And it is not like she feels like she cannot tell Ava how hard her job at the Hospital is, on the contrary, her fiancée is the only person with whom she feels safe enough to openly talk about how gut-wrenching being a Surgeon is. But there are times where talking about it is not what Sara needs. No. Sometimes she just needs gestures, small gestures that show her that Ava supports her. The way she lays a gentle kiss against her forehead, the way she holds her tightly in her strong arms, the way her voice gets softer when she asks her about her day or the way her slim and beautiful fingers thread lightly but firmly through her hair, massaging her scalp slowly until she is eventually lulled into a calm state of mind.

“I love you Sara,” Ava whispers against her forehead, as if she is trying to imprint the words on her skin, “I love you with all my heart.”

Sara feels her eyes starting to sting and her bottom lip quiver, clenching her jaw forcefully to bite back the tears.

“I know Aves.” She croaks out, a sob escaping her mouth against her will. She sniffles and brings her left hand up to quickly wipe away her tears but Ava grabs hold of it, entwining their fingers before bringing their joined hands to her soft lips, proceeding to kiss each one of Sara’s knuckles with such tenderness that the freckled woman can’t avoid looking up and locking eyes with her. What she sees in them is nothing more than love. Raw, genuine and passionate love.

So she leans up, capturing Ava’s lips in a heated kiss. A kiss she hopes can demonstrate how grateful she is for having the woman constantly by her side, through thick and thin. A kiss that can demonstrate how fiercely in love she still is after so many years of being by each other’s side. She never thought it possible for her to find herself in such a long lasting relationship. Better yet, she never thought it possible to **_crave _**it. And yet, here she is. Loving Ava Sharpe as if she were living the beginning of their story all over again.

They part for air after a while, both panting, trying to catch their breaths.

“I love you with all my heart too Ava,” Sara whispers against her lips, bringing a huge smile to the other woman’s face.

“Are you too tired?” She asks after a couple of seconds, leaning back to look her in the eyes.

“A little bit. Why?” Ava asks, wiping away the few remnants of tears from her fiancée’s cheeks.

“I seem to recall that I’m still in debt with you from earlier today,” Sara whispers, a smirk forming on her lips.

The tall blonde shakes her head with a soft smile, “You don’t have to do that my love. I’m sure you must be exhausted...”

“Shh...” Sara traces Ava’s plump bottom lip with her thumb, “Let me take care of you Aves...” she insists, lowering her voice to a rasp, “I want to make you feel good.”

Ava smiles and places one arm under her lover’s legs and the other on her back, standing up carefully with the smaller woman safely in her arms, “Then the least I can do is carry you to our bedroom.”

Sara giggles softly at her words and immediately wraps her arms around her fiancée’s neck, planting a soft kiss on the skin there.

When they reach the room Ava slowly places her down on the end of the bed, kneeling down in front of her to take off her shoes. Sara lets out a satisfied groan, “I’m having flashbacks of our lovely lunch hour,” she confesses as she looks down at Ava with a grin on her face.

Ava chuckles at her remark and nods, “It was indeed an eventful meal,” she retorts before looking up at her through half-lidded eyes, “But I heard the dessert is pretty good too...” she adds with a wink.

A sly smile replaces the grin on Sara’s face as she cups Ava’s cheeks before pressing their lips together.

“I guess I’m about to find out,” the freckled woman purrs. She gets up and tugs on Ava’s hand so the woman can stand up with her. When they are both face to face she starts to pull on the tie of Ava’s silk robe. It doesn’t take her much time - seeing as it was already loosely wrapped around the taller blonde’s waist – and in a quick motion it falls open and onto the floor. Sara licks her lips at the vision in front of her; her fiancée in only a dark blue thong, stiff and naked nipples asking for attention. She covers the blonde’s breasts with her hands massaging them softly and an immediate groan slips from Ava’s lips.

“Aw baby,” Sara coos tenderly, “Are you sore?”

The taller woman nods with a grimace, “Yes, today was pretty demanding...” she groans, placing her head on Sara’s shoulders while her arms go around her waist, bringing them closer together, “Maybe it’s best if we just go to sleep.”

The freckled blonde’s hands leave Ava’s breasts to card through honey blonde hair, taking the chance to press a couple of light and slow kisses against the crease that has formed on her forehead, “Are you sure you don’t mind?” Sara whispers against her lover’s skin, receiving a shake of the head in return.

“Of course not my love,” Ava assures her before putting some distance between them and making her way over to the side of the bed. As she gets there, she pulls the covers down and gets on the bed, holding the sheets up waiting for Sara. The shorter woman smiles lovingly at her but shakes her head, “Not yet beautiful, I’m gonna take a quick shower before joining you. I really don’t want our bed smelling like a hospital ward.” She explains to Ava, walking to her side of the bed and bending down to place a kiss on her head.

“I won’t be long,” she adds before making her way to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She takes off her worn clothes followed by her bra and underwear, placing them inside the hamper. After that she opens the door to the shower and hops in, turning the faucet on waiting for the hot water to start running. She holds her hand under the water and once the temperature is good enough for her liking she steps under the shower head, a content sigh leaving her lips as the liquid pressure finally hits her wrecked and drained body. Sara lets herself enjoy the warm feeling for a few more minutes before reaching out for her shampoo, squeezing the bottle until there’s a sufficient amount of the substance on her hand. She places the bottle back on the shelf and starts to massage her head, the whole process slowly relaxing her senses; once she’s done she steps under the shower head again and rinses off the shampoo, carefully closing her eyes. Next she repeats the same process with the body lotion, spreading the sweet smell of coconut all over her skin. She takes the time to massage her sore muscles, starting on her shoulders, back, arms and breasts, continuing to make her way downwards until she ends up on her feet. Once she’s satisfied she rinses her whole body off and turns off the tap, opening up the shower door and reaching out to grab a small towel, wrapping it around her head to hold her wet hair. Next she steps out of the shower, grabbing a bigger one to dry herself off.

Ten minutes later and she’s all done and ready for bed, not even bothering to put some clothes on to go to sleep, deciding it’s too hot for that. Instead she simply makes her way to the bed and lays down next to her fiancée, noticing the woman already sound asleep with her back turned on her. Sara’s arms immediately wrap around her waist from behind, sighing happily as she holds Ava close to her body. Her mouth presses against her lover’s shoulder blades, “Sleep well sweetheart, I’ll see you in the morning.” She whispers before falling asleep as well.

* * *

The morning after, Ava is slowly woken up to the feeling of kisses being planted on the back of her neck, bringing a content smile to her lips.

_“Hm, Sara...”_ she moans and Sara’s whole body shivers pleasantly.

“I love it when you say my name like that...” Sara whispers as she starts to leave a trail of wet kisses down Ava’s spine. She stops once she reaches the small of her back, leaning back to admire her fiancée’s perfect ass. Her nails rake over one of her cheeks, goose bumps forming under her fingertips.

_“Sara...”_ Ava lets out a bit breathless.

“What a wonderful view to wake up to.” Sara admits cheekily, gaining a shy giggle from Ava along with a shake of her head.

The taller woman turns around to face her, her smile lighting up when she sees Sara’s breath taking blue eyes she loves so much looking back at her adoringly.

She cups Sara’s cheek and brings their lips together in a slow kiss. “I’m sorry I fell asleep last night, I didn’t even wait for you to finish showering.” She apologizes, resting her forehead against Sara’s.

Sara brushes their noses together, “It’s okay baby, you were tired. Don’t worry about it.” The freckled woman says while her hand rests on Ava’s waist, pulling the blonde closer to her.

Ava gives a small nod and drapes one leg over Sara’s, her eyes suddenly opening in surprise, “I hadn’t realized that you were completely naked,” she admits with a sly smile.

“Uhm hm...” her fiancée hummed, a smirk plastered on her face, “It was too hot last night so I didn’t feel like putting clothes on.”

“I’m in no way complaining...” Ava whispers before leaning in to press a kiss against the base of Sara’s throat, her teeth nibbling on the skin there for a couple of seconds.

“Ava, baby...” Sara breathes out, gently pushing on her lover’s shoulders. Ava leans back and looks at her with worry, “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing wrong beautiful,” Sara gives her a quick peck on the lips, trying to assure her. She puts some distance between them again before saying, “I just want to take care of you.”

Ava’s cheeks quickly become flushed, her mouth forming an _‘o’ _shape before she slowly nods, “Okay,” she lets out in a rasp.

Sara raises her eyebrows before moving to straddle her hips and push her fiancée’s back against the mattress all in one go, making Ava let out a small gasp. The shorter woman stares down at her in silence for a while, until Ava starts to feel uneasy.

“Hey... Where did you go just now?” She asks with concern, a hand reaching out to squeeze her lover’s hip softly.

“Nowhere,” Sara tells her with a soft smile, “I was just admiring your beautiful eyes,” she admits before pressing her plump lips against the crease that has settled between Ava’s light eyebrows, kissing it away.

She leans back after, her heart melting at the blush on her fiancée’s cheeks. She can’t help but plant a kiss on each one of her cheekbones before starting to scatter feather-light kisses all over Ava’s face, skipping over her mouth on purpose.

The woman beneath her starts to grow impatient and tries to chase Sara’s lips with her own, only for the freckled blonde to lean back and away from her touch.

“Sara...” Ava whines, “No teasing, please.”

A single chuckle leaves Sara before she relents, leaning down once again so that the blonde can finally capture her lips and when she does Ava quickly tries to deepen it by running her tongue across her bottom lip.

Sara allows it for a moment, getting lost in the feeling of the woman’s tongue against hers. She is the first one to break the kiss, leaving a bit of space between them.

“Tell me what you need beautiful,” she asks, moving her head a bit so she can whisper something in Ava’s ear, “I promise not to be a tease...”

The taller blonde’s hands reach out to cradle Sara’s face, bringing their lips together in a quick peck before leaning back to speak, “I want your wonderful fingers on me,” Ava whispers, her tongue coming out to lick her bottom lip from already imagining the feel of them touching her.

“No mouth?” Sara asks, making sure she understands exactly what her fiancée wants.

She shakes her head, “No... I want to look at your beautiful face.”

Sara nods, a soft smile on her lips, “Okay baby, I’ve got you,” she husks out, eliciting a shiver from Ava.

She plants a chaste kiss on Ava’s lips before starting a trail of wet kisses along her jaw, stopping only when she reaches the spot behind her ear. Sara spends extra time there, nibbling and licking at the smooth skin while her lover threads her fingers through her silky blonde hair, keeping her in place.

She bites down a bit more forcefully on Ava’s neck, earning a low gasp from her and a pull on her own hair that leaves her moaning in surprise.

Sara keeps her work on her fiancée’s body, kissing her way down until she reaches the valley between her breasts. As soon as her mouth closes on one of the taller woman’s nipples, a sweet moan leaves her throat. Her left hand plays with Ava’s free breast while the other one descends to where the blonde needs her most. She dips her fingers under her blue thong, gasping as she feels the wetness gathered there. After releasing her fiancée’s nipple her right hand follows suit, retreating from her underwear.

She leans back, hands resting on Ava’s hips, “Are you ready for me beautiful?” She asks as she hooks her fingers on the thin blue fabric. All it takes is a nod from the woman under her and in a couple of seconds Ava’s sex is bare and waiting for Sara’s touch.

Sara cups it with her right hand, revelling in the way Ava’s whole body reacts to her touch, her hips rolling against her hand desperately trying to get some friction.

She bites her lip, paying attention to the changes in Ava’s expression as she starts to move a single finger up and down her folds, gathering some wetness before tracing small circles around the blonde’s clit.

Ava’s brows are furrowed and her eyes closed, a mesmerizing contrast against her open mouth.

Sara bends down, fingers still working against her fiancée’s cunt, “Baby... Open your eyes,” she demands as her face is now inches away from Ava’s, who opens her eyes seconds after.

Dark blue orbits are now looking up into bright ones and it’s too much at the same time. Ava crashes their lips together in a messy kiss, her mouth quickly opening against Sara’s for her tongue to taste her fiancée’s. Both women moan deeply into the kiss that’s only interrupted by Ava’s need to pant against her lover’s lips as Sara presses two fingers against her warm and dripping entrance. All it takes is one roll of Ava’s hips and her digits slide in easily at the same time, pressing against sweet velvety walls.

_“Sara!” _Ava grunts before hiding against the crook of Sara’s neck, a soft whimper leaving her as soon as Sara starts moving her fingers back and fort in a slow rhythm at first, letting her get used to the feeling of being filled.

The taller blonde’s hands hold on to Sara’s strong back, her nails digging into smooth flesh that draw a small painful moan from the freckled woman.

“You feel so good against my fingers beautiful...” she purrs against Ava’s ear, pulling on her lobe with her teeth.

Ava chuckles lightly against her neck before licking a trail there, _“I need you to go quicker!” _she half growls half asks.

Sara smirks before leaning back to look down at her and Ava can see that her eyes are now a shade of dark blue as well.

“All you had to do was ask...” her fiancée says before fastening the pace of her fingers, finding a rhythm with the movement of Ava’s hips. As soon as she feels the blonde’s walls flexing around her fingers, she presses her thumb against her clit, tracing circles around the small bundle of nerves.

_"Shit Sara! I'm coming, I'm coming!" _Ava starts to sing as her body starts to spasm pleasantly, eyes close in concentration.

"Baby, open your eyes...” Sara’s voice is too sweet for Ava to go against her will, so she does it and is immediately met with her favourite dimpled smile, “Let go beautiful, I've got you."

And it's with those simple words that Ava feels something deep inside of her snap, like a dam who let way for a river to flow freely. She comes with Sara's name shouted from her bruised kissed lips, panting and gasping, her thighs clasped around Sara’s wrist, holding her hand in place. The blonde helps her through her aftershocks, keeping her fingers still except for her thumb that’s busy lazily tracing small circles on her clit while she waits for Ava’s body to stop its uneven movements. When she eventually calms down after a couple of minutes, she notices how wet the bed is under her. Meanwhile Sara is peppering her face with light kisses after leaving a trail all over her chest and belly. She stops moving when they are once again face to face, with Sara looking down at her with adoration and wonder. Ava finally opens her legs again, letting them fall limp against the bed with Sara’s hand still touching her.

"Aves, I’m gonna take my fingers out now okay?" She asks in the most gentle of voices.

Ava nods but takes a sharp intake of breath as her body involuntary shudders when her fiancée’s hand is gone.

“Shh... It’s okay beautiful...” Sara whispers before pressing her lips softly against Ava’s in a quick kiss. When they separate, Sara moves off of her and lays on her side, curling up against her lover’s warm and sweaty body. They stay like that for a while, sharing small touches and kisses here and then, simply enjoying the feeling of being pressed against one another.

After a couple of beats in silence, Ava starts to grow even more aware of the wet spot under her and she can’t help it anymore. She clears her throat to get Sara’s attention, "Did I just... Was that..." She tries to ask something but the thought of it is simply too embarrassing. She drops her hand over her eyes, groaning, not even bearing the thought of looking at her fiancée in the eyes.

Sara chuckles, already guessing what she’s on about, "Baby," she says, planting a kiss on her hand and grabbing it gently to move it away from the blonde’s face, "Look at me please, Aves..."

Ava eventually does, a blush covering her cheeks, "Did I just squirt?" She finally asks, whispering with a strangled voice that brings a fond grin to Sara's face.

"You did baby, but there's nothing wrong with it. On the contrary, it's fucking sexy knowing I made you come like that," the blonde admits dropping her voice to a rasp.

"Really?" Ava asks still unsure and a bit embarrassed.

Instead of telling her Sara decides to show her, kissing her with fervor on the lips, her tongue immediately coming out to part them. They both get lost in the taste of each other’s mouths for a couple of minutes before the need to part for air makes them break the kiss.

Ava tries to even her breathing before admitting, "I had heard that some women are able to come like that, but I never thought I would ever..."

"Glad I got to play a part in it," Sara says with a smug smile on her lips, earning a small eye roll from Ava.

"Hey!" Sara warns, biting Ava's ear lobe, "Don't roll your eyes at the woman who just made you squirt. Besides, if you behave and be a good girl...” she adds as she licks the sting away, “I'll make sure you come that way again, and again, and again, until the only thing you can remember is my name," she whispers between kisses, leaving Ava’s walls throbbing for more.


End file.
